The Way We Are
by Nakoujou
Summary: After witnessing a strange interaction between Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto gathers up the Konoha 12 to discover what's going on between those two. Unfortunately, everybody comes up with crazy theories."ANGRY SEX BUDDIES!" "TRAINING PARTNERS FOR LIFE!"
1. Prologue

The Way We Are

Prologue

Summmary: After witnessing a strange interaction between Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto gathers up the Konoha 12 to discover what's going between those two. Unfortunately, everybody has different theories.

Hi guys, this story is a mini-side project while I work on my other story "Rumy-Nin," which is more dramatic. This story is a romantic comedy and won't be dramatic compared to my other one. I decided to do this because working on the super dramatic "Rumy-Nin" made me wanna insert small jokes that were not appropriate for the story. Therefore, I decided to just save up all the jokes in this story. Please read and review! Thanks for stopping by to read my story!

* * *

"Mou Naruto, its like 2 in the morning? Why do you have us all together in the first place? So troublesome..." Shikamaru moaned tiredly, rubbing his eye.

Sitting beside her teammate, Ino agreed to her annoyance. "He's right, Naruto! I'm missing out on my beauty sleep!"

"Yeah, what's so important and life-threatening that needs us?" Choji asked.

"I bet Ichiraku's closed down and now he's campaigning to bring it back," Kiba joked, earning slow laughter from the rest of the Konoha 11, who sat around the fountain.

They had no idea why Naruto had brought them there. They all had identical stories for their reasons coming: Naruto bangs on their door, complaining about some urgent mission, and gathers them all around the village fountain. Nobody had the slightest idea or even a hint of why Naruto, out of all people, was up this late. Shikamaru glanced at everybody else, who shared similar sleepy faces. Kiba yawned loudly, stretching out wide on his dog. Shino, whom nobody could ever see behind his dark glasses, stood as he always did, except his shoulders looked more like lumps than body parts from the night. Hinata sat in between them, fidgetting as usual while she played with her fingers. Neji sat on the fountain side, meditating, but Naruto couldn't help but notice his position was more sluggish than usual. Tenten sat next to him, sleeping peacefully on Neji's shoulder. Lee was the only energetic one in the group, much to Naruto's content and annoyance. He kept throwing punches and kicks in the air, always successful with waking everybody up with his noises. Chouji sat in the front along with his teammates, forever eating the same bag of chips. Shikamaru sat directly in front of Naruto, attempting to be as awake as possible, but his laziness started to win. Ino pouted, leaning her body away from the boys.

"Seriously, Naruto, why can't this wait until the morning?" Ino complained.

"HELLO? THIS IS CONSIDERED MORNING, BLONDIE!" Naruto retorted, grinning.

"I MEAN REAL MORNING WITH A DAMN SUN AND LIGHT! AND YOU'RE BLONDE TOO, DUMBASS!"

"Ino-san, please calm yourself down! I'm sure Naruto has brought us here for a very important reason!" Lee spoke calmly.

"DAMN RIGHT! So it all started in this dream I had an hour ago..." Moans spreaded everywhere in the group.

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMNIT!"

Everybody was half-awake again.

"Excellent!" Naruto grinned cheesily. "Now, I've brought you all here for a special mission."

Everybody aside from Naruto rolled their eyes, but he ignored and continued on.

"It all started when I was Ichiraku's..."

"I swear, it's always at Ichiraku's," Shikamaru complained. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"SHUT UP! Back to what I said..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting at Ichiraku's, eating the ramen cheerfully like good times. Well, at least Naruto. He gobbled down his third bowl of ramen, as if the world was going to end. Sasuke and Sakura sat next to him on each side, eating slowly and peacefully._

_"NOM NOM NOM OH MY GOD SO YUMMY!" Naruto cried in joy. Tiny noodle strips hung to their life on Naruto's lips. The unlucky ones dropped on the ground._

_Sakura sighed. "Mou Naruto, if you eat too fast, you're gonna get a stomachache. God, you look so disgusting right now."_

_And then Naruto saw the revelation._

_Sakura reached forward to grab a napkin from the bin in front of Naruto. However, at that point, her fingers met with Sasuke. Naruto glanced to his left, where Sasuke sat. His arm had outstretched to the napkin bin as well. Their fingers touched. Sakura's eyes widened. Slowly, she turned to Sasuke, who also stared back at her. However, his eyes were calm and cold; Sakura's, surprised. Their fingers were frozen at the spot and Naruto tried his best to be as quiet as possible, trying to figure out whereas it was going to go. To his disappointment, Naruto's stomach growled._

_Sakura and Sasuke quickly snatched back their hands, looking away from each other. Naruto observed their strange exchange at each other. He raised an eyebrow at both of them. He slurped the last noodle, wiped away his mouth._

_"Um, guys, is something the matter-"_

_"Actually, um, I have to head back to the hospital for a late shift," Sakura grunted as she quickly left her seat._

_"But I thought you're taking the night off, Sakura-chan-"_

_"I know, but I don't feel right leaving my patients tonight," Sakura explained, but Naruto could tell she was lying underneath. He saw her quick glance at Sasuke. Naruto shook his head, trying to shake off what he thought it was. Did she just give Sasuke...a look of disgust? Before Naruto could say goodbye, Sakura had always walked away quickly, into the darkness._

_And as if on cue, Sasuke got off of his stool. He tucked his hands into his pockets and began pacing away._

_"Ah, Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?" Naruto asked, quite shocked._

_"Taking a walk," Sasuke explained. At least he sounded honest, but there was a hint of anger underneath. Naruto got a closer look at Sasuke's face and noticed how dark his face was. His eyes were glaring at the ground and Naruto could clearly see the outline of Sasuke's tight fist in his pockets. He had a serious look, but Naruto didn't know why._

_"Hey, Sasuke, what's going on with you and Sakura-chan?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond. Instead, he walked away, leaving Naruto alone at Ichiraku's._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So there you have it," Naruto finished.

After listening to Naruto's short story, everybody exchanged odd looks.

"How the hell is that important? Their fingers just touched," Shikamaru asked lazily. "That's no big deal."

Ino punched him hard on the shoulder. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR FINGERS JUST TOUCHED? IT CERTAIN IS A BIG DEAL! I MEAN, ACCORDING TO NARUTO, IT SOUNDED LIKE THEIR SECOND WAS YEARS OF TOUCHING EACH OTHER'S FINGERS! THIS IS A SIGN OF LOVE! MEN DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"That's what I thought, too, but those two sounded angry at each other," Tenten added.

"They probably have angry sex," Kiba joked darkly. All the girls glared at him.

"So Naruto, what are you trying to seek out of this?" Neji asked curiously.

Naruto sighed heavily. "I just want you guys to help me find out...

"What's going with them?"


	2. They AreComplicated

Chapter 1: They Are...Complicated

Crickets chirped. Then everybody hollered in laughter.

"Oh, Naruto, is sooooo obvious what they are!" Ino cried.

"What are you, dumb? Wait...YEAH YOU ARE AREN'T YA, NARUTO!" Chouji taunted.

"Seriously, Naruto, it's so obvious!" Kiba exclaimed.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I know. They're totally..."

"Complicated!"

"Master and slave!"

"ANGRY SEX BUDDIES!"

"Just plain angry at each other!"

"Wingmen!"

"Lovers!"

"In denial!"

"TRAINING PARTNERS FOR LIFE!"

Everybody stared at Lee, whose eyes sparkled, as he screamed his theory.

"What the fuck, Lee?" Neji asked rudely. Lee looked like he wanted to cry in a corner.

But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered most was that nobody said the same thing. Everybody exchanged strange looks with each other at their different opinions. Arguments quickly broke out among the Konoha 12, none able to understand the other's conclusion. Fearing a real fight, Naruto jumped into action.

"Hey guys, calm down! Do you not realize it's still early?" Naruto yelled loudly until everybody glared at him.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOKE US ALL UP!"

"...Right..." Naruto laughed nervously, attempting to lighten the mood. However, it was much easier to simply return to their main subject.

"Anyway, does anybody have real proof to back up their claims?" Naruto asked them as sweetly as possible.

"Oh my goodness, don't you guys think Naruto sounds like a scientist right now?" Kiba joked, earning several nods and snickers from everybody.

"SHUT UP, SNOOPY! I'm serious here, guys! These two are my best friends and I don't know what they are! I really need some decent proof so I can really know!" Nauto exclaimed, his eyes big like a little child wanting his bottle of milk.

Ino was the first to stand up, smirking victoriously. "Oh, I totally got you for once, Naruto! I saw it with my very own eyes-"

"It was when Sasuke recently returned," Chouji began, completely ignoring Ino.

Ino was beyond pissed. "Wait a minute, Chouji! I was first and mine's is totally right!"

"Ino, stop interrupting Chouji!" Naruto demanded.

Ino glared at Naruto in disbelief, her jaw dropping. Nonetheless, she let go anyway and sat down with a pout.

Chouji resumed his story. "It was a couple months ago, probably around the time Sasuke returned to Konoha..."

_I was on my way to dinner with Shikamaru and Ino at the new BBQ place. Mind you, that place is really yummy. They cook their teriyaki extremely well; tender and juicy, yet thick with meat. I had heard the news of Sasuke's return but never got the chance to look at him until I paused at a strangely unusual sight. Or, to be honest, something I haven't seen in so long. It was as if a memory was brought back to life. A very distant and small memory, but returned indeed._

_It was Sasuke and Sakura, standing across from each other, talking._

_It had been quite a while since I saw the two together. Alone, if I might add. But I doubt it was one happy reunion conversation. At least, that was what their faces said. You said, nobody was smiling here. Sakura looked like she had just found her favorite food again but is hesitant to try it after so many years away from it. Like her favorite food disappointed her one time and she can never fully get over it. She's scared if the food is going to disappoint or poison her again, but she really wants it bad. Sasuke looked like he just found his favorite food, but is too scared to take the risk and try it. He doesn't know if it's gonna please it or if he's gonna eat it right. Or to be more exact, he wanted to savor the sight, but not disrupt the taste._

_But back to the point. Their conversation was brief but everything that needed to be said was there and done. I can't remember their exact words, but it went along the lines of this. _

_"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura breathed out, as if she needed water. _

_Sasuke just stared, because that's just what he always does. I'm pretty sure I heard a "Hn" but when do we ever count that as a word? I really believe Godaime-sama should make a mission dedicated to teaching Sasuke the dictionary. _

_Sakura was hesitant. her body fidgeted nervously, unsure of what she wanted to say. _

_"Why did you come back?" She asked softly. No surprise there. I think everybody wanted to know too. _

_Sasuke was quiet (no surprise again). Realizing this conversation was bound to go nowhere, I proceeded my journey towards dinner since my stomach was growling and I was not going to sacrifice my hunger for Sasuke's and Sakura's love problems._

_That was, until I heard Sasuke talk._

_"Why did you become a medic-nin?" He asked her. I really had to replay that in my mind. Uchiha Sasuke just asked Sakura a question. Was he actually interested in her life? Now Sasuke wasn't just a plan cookie anymore._

_I didn't feel so hungry anymore so I lingered a bit longer. I was sure Ino and Shikamaru didn't mind since I could give them a chance for romance. Maybe, this could go somewhere. Sasuke and Sakura. Maybe, for once, it's going to happen._

_But unfortunately, Sakura was also playing the same game. She frowned. _

_"Why should I tell you?" She asked coldly. What a change of events. No wonder girls are so moody. _

_Sasuke didn't look any happier either. "Ninjas always target the medic-nins first." _

_Sakura scoffed. "I can hold up myself pretty well." _

_"Remind me that when I see them carry out your body," Sasuke stated darkly. _

_He did not just say that. I was pretty sure I went deaf on that. Actually, I wished. Because that was just cruel and cold. Sasuke was always distant, but never this cruel. By this, I'm pretty sure revenge really gets your bent. Or maybe it's cause of the rumor swirling around that the more you use your sharingan, the more insane you become. I prefer to believe in the latter theory, just cause... _

_Well, it's no surprise what comes next. Sakura slaps him. Hard. And Sasuke really gets a taste of how strong Sakura can hold herself up to._

_But Sasuke did not take a step back. No. His whole body slammed to the ground. I wanted to laugh out loud, just rub it in his face for taunting Sakura like that, but the mood wasn't right. Instead, I tried my best not to let my stomach burst. I continued observing. _

_Sasuke's expression was priceless. I think it was because this was the first time I saw an actual reaction from him. There was actually something in his eyes. His face was written in shock. His eyes were wide like golf balls. He sat on his butt, motionless and frozen at Sakura's sudden action. His cheeks had a nasty bruise, but Sasuke appeared to ignore it. I really emphasize on appear because well...his eyes screamed for pain. At least, I would. No one forgets how much a slap, let alone a punch, from Haruno Sakura hurts. It's like throwing up a buffet worth of food and being forced to eat it again. There's always the torturing after effects. I think that's what happened to Sasuke. He couldn't believe the impossible happen. Sakura actually had the guts to hit him. Two years must have been a long time for Sasuke._

_Well no duh, Uchiha, it was freaking two years. Of course it's been a while. Is it really that surprising that people can change, especially Sakura? How naive._

_Sakura? I couldn't see her face. Her hair was covering it. But I could sense this dark feeling radiating from her. Her chakra was unsteady, as if going through a turmoil instead. She turned around, her hair whisked away and I could have sworn, there was a tear in her eyes. _

_"Sasuke-kun, you idiot," she whispered bitterly to the wind. Before I knew it, she walked away briskly into the darkness, leaving Sasuke perplexed._

Chouji munched on a handful of chips again. "And there you have it. They're complicated."

Neji scowled. "No duh they're complicated; That's why we're here in the first place!"

"Seriously Chouji, I got lost when you mentioned food metaphors," Shikamaru moaned.

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T COME TO DINNER THAT NIGHT? HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE I WOULD END UP WITH THIS LAZY BASTARD!" Ino screeched, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Well...why wouldn't you?" Chouji asked slyly.

Ino opened her mouth, but immediately shut up. A blush crept to her cheeks, hiding her face away from everybody else's view.

"Chouji, that was really pointless evidence," Naruto exclaimed, slightly annoyed. "I want something juicy! Something that would prove it once and for all!"

KIba laughed, feigning modesty. "Oh, all right, but you gotta know this ain't exactly PG-13-"

"Oh my god, Kiba, I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura are not angry sex buddies!" Tenten complained, crossing her arms.

Lee gasped, closing his eyes. "Tenten, be careful! It's over PG-13!"

"Don't worry Lee, because it's not true!" Ino cried, glaring at Kiba. "I have proof that those two lovers are-"

"So I was walking up Hokage Tower in the morning, just minding my own business-" Kiba began.

Ino wanted to rip his face off. "OH MY GOD GIMME A CHANCE FOR ONCE-"

"SHUT UP INO! GOD KNOW HOW TO RESPECT YOUR PEERS!" Naruto lectured. Ino stared at Naruto. Was Naruto really demanding her like he was the boss? Now that she thought of it, he did gathered them all together. Again, Ino sat again, pissed.

Kiba grinned evilly.

"Now children, listen as I tell you why Sasuke and Sakura are Angry. Sex. Buddies."


	3. They Are Angry Sex Buddies

Chapter 1: They Are...Angry Sex Buddies

_It was a fine morning that was perfect to just chill with Akamaru and check out some fine girls at the village center. But unfortunately, I was summoned for another mission, which I really didn't feel like doing, but had to anyway if I wanted Tsunade-sama to keep me alive. Not to mention it was still damn early, but I did so anyway because I'm that kind of ninja. So I get to Hokage Tower, probably around 6 in the morning, tired and lazy. My legs are about to give up and I start to lean against Akamaru. God I love how that dog grew so big. It's about time I could ride him for moments like these. I didn't. Because I was soon awake upon something very, very strange. It wasn't just strange; it could cause a scandal._

_I saw Haruno Sakura walking down the hallway, with Uchiha Sasuke following her behind quite closely._

_I hid in the corner, as I heard rumors of their tension. They appeared to be arguing but I couldnt hear anything from where I stood. I tried to inch a bit closer to get a better view but you would not believe what happens next._

_Sasuke had snatched Sakura with his arms and threw themselves in the closet beside them. Then I heard moans._

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Ino cried. "There is no way that could happen!"

"Yeah, this seems a bit sketchy, even from you, Kiba," Tenten commented.

"I can actually vouch for him," Shino stated in a monotone. "However-"

"HA! THAT'S PROOF! I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Kiba exclaimed victoriously.

_Where was I? Oh yeah. Well Sasuke snatches Sakura into the closet and I'm pretty sure she didn't want to because she squeaked like a mouse attacked by the cat, which is kinda awkward because I can't really imagine Sasuke being a cat BUT BACK TO THE POINT. I heard plenty of rummaging from the closet so I tip toed closer for a better idea. I could hear bodies slammed against the door, the wall, and things crashing to the ground. I heard a lot of deep breathing inside, but couldn't make it. I could hear fabric torn upon, but at the moment, I was quite unsure why. The answer would come later and would make total sense in the end. I looked around me, realizing that there was nobody here this early. I sighed, hoping I didn't look like a total creeper to anybody that would pass by. So I took the chance and pressed my ear against the closet door. OH MY GOD. You won't believe the things they said in that closet._

_"Sasuke...get...me...now..." I heard Sakura moaned, yet it sounded harsh and painful. I gawked. Could it be..._

_"Like hell...I won't..." Sasuke grumbled angrily. Another squeak from Sakura. "God you're so...good..."_

_I was in awe and utter surprise. This could not be happening. They were actually doing it! I'm pretty sure I started giggling like a little kid who just got his first kunai but nobody was around so I didn't give a crap. Who knew that Sasuke would...wait a second, of course it's no surprise! I mean, Sasuke spends like two or three years under that creepy homo Orochimaru so OF COURSE he had to get some action going on before he went insane. I guess he cracked with Sakura. Of course, who else but Sakura? And Sasuke is a man, a desirable and handsome bachelor if I might add. NO HOMO PEOPLE. NO HOMO. I JUST ADMIRE HIS-Okay, I'm going to stop now since you guys are giving me strange looks._

_But their conversation kept going. No, correction: their little sex talk. But it didn't sound pleasant. It sounded more...angry and fierce. It was passionate sure...a passionate fire that wanted to burn each other to death. So I guess you can say they were enjoying each's other pain and fury. In some sick, weird, insane kind of way. But enjoyable, nonetheless. So it went a little something like this:_

_"Unnhhh...Sasuke...get...inside..." Sakura moaned angrily. "Hurry up...bastard..."_

_"Shut up...you're too annoying...it's...hard..." Sasuke groaned, and I swore I heard something topple inside. _

_I gasped in shock. They really were into it, but why did they gotta be so angry? Lemme think back...Oh yea. Girl meets boy. Girl confesses her love to boy. Boy rejects her hard and leaves her in the middle of the night where rapists or serial killers are on the loose. Boy goes on a psycho mission for revenge against his just as psycho evil brother. Boy kills brother. Boy returns back. Girl is pissed off. Boy gets pissed off too. They realize they love each other, which makes them even more angrier. Boy and Girl are too stubborn to admit their feelings. Boy and Girl then proceed to have angry sex. The End._

_Yeah...I 'm pretty sure that's why. Figures. These two have some serious issues. It's like some cheap soap opera that never ends or goes anywhere._

_"Are you really going to go up there?" Sakura asked dangerously. She almost sounded like a fox, waiting for him, the lion, to attack._

_"Why the hell wouldn't I?" I heard Sasuke scowled, followed by another of Sakura's moans. _

_"Aaahhh Sasuke that's my..." _

_"Shut up and listen to me..." Sasuke retorted. Another thing crashed to the ground, but I couldn't tell what. "God you're so fucking...hot..." _

_By this moment, Sasuke and Sakura weren't the only ones getting hot and sweaty. I joined their little state as well. I couldnt' believe how much was going on in one morning. MORNING. Imagine what could happen if it was under the moon... ho ho ho. Damn that Uchiha knew how to get it down! He's been an undercover horny little boy all along just like the rest of Konoha's male population. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Who knew Sasuke could please a woman like Sakura so well yet make it so dark and angsty-OH MY GOD GUYS NO HOMO! I JUST SAYING HE KNOWS HOW TO HAVE GOOD SEX-NO. HOMO. PEOPLE. FOR. THE. LAST. TIME! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!_

_Oh my god, how long can this last. But to be kinda honest, I got a bit jealous. NOT OF SAKURA PEOPLE GODDAMNIT! LET ME FINISH MY DAMN STORY! No, I admit I was jealous but just because Sasuke was the first one out of us to lose their virginity. I mean seriously, people, SASUKE? Lose his virginity? He's practically an ice block. You throw a girl at him and he'll think it's the enemy. Trust me. Actually, I should try that one day. Not with Sakura of course because...HAR HAR HAR. _

_They were still talking their little...seductive talking. It's kinda a weird mash up. They're being so seductive with each other, yet so angry and furious. I never knew the anger that Sakura built inside her heart after all that Sasuke's done to her. To the point of angry sex did not sound right but...this moment proved wrong and it just amused me very much. I caught myself drooling at the heat inside the closet but...nobody was there. I could do whatever I want. _

_Then I realized I was late for Tsunade's appointment and ran like a madman to her office. I'm surprised that I survived her volcanic lecture._

Kiba crossed his arms, a clever smirk across his face. "So there you have. Sasuke and Sakura are ANGRY. SEX. BUDDIES."

Unfortunately, everybody still stared at him curiously, suspicious of his story. Neji was the first to break the silence.

"So...are you really gay for Uchiha?" Laughter quickly erupted.

"OH MY GOD IS IT SO WRONG TO ACCEPT WHEN A MAN IS HANDSOME AND CHARMING? THERE'S NO HOMO!" Kiba yelled, beyond pissed, though a blush of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks.

"I bet you wish you were doing it with Sasuke in the closet," Chouji teased.

"That's why he thinks they're sex buddies," Shikamaru joined. "He wishes Sasuke would cry to him after experiencing the horrors of girls so they can make _real_ love."

"SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT! BUT I AM POSITIVELY SURE THAT THEY CERTAIN WERE IN THE CLOSET DOING THEIR FUNNY BUSINESS!"

Naruto patted Kiba on the shoulder, calming him down.

"Now, now, Kiba, thanks for your wonderful story," Naruto cheered him up. "But you can't possible make us really believe they had angry sex! It's just too random! Why would they be in a closet in the morning at such a random moment?"

"Kiba speaks the truth," Shino repeated.

"HA! WHAT NOW SUCKERS!"

"They were in a closet."

Everybody's eyes widened. The girls gasped in horror, almost at the brink of tears. The boys wolf-whistled nervously, aside from Kiba, who sat there acting like the winner already.

"And they were angry."

Everybody's breath cut short.

"But there was no sex," Shino finished. Everybody sighed in relief. Kiba's jaw dropped the ground.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUG BOY!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it! Then why the hell were they in a closet? This sounds fishy already!"

"They needed to sort their problems out," Shino explained. "A closet is the perfect place for privacy, especially if locked until it's finished."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, but I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura are smart enough to not choose a freakin' closet to sort out their problems!"

"That's because they had no choice."

Everybody's eyes turned to Shino, whose mouth hid behind his high collared jacket. His dark glasses prevented anybody from reading his invisible eyes. However, they all felt the certain change of mood, as if going to the dark side.

"You see...I forced them in that closet."


	4. They Are Just Plain Angry

Chapter 3: They Are...Just Plain Angry

Everybody stared in shock, several pairs of eyes widening to the size of golf balls. An eery mood dawned around the teenagers, as if the night haunted them. They couldn't believe what just came out of Shino's mouth. In fact, they didn't even expect it at all. If it came from anybody else, none would be too surprised, but this was Shino they were talking about. And Shino was no a schemer...according to popular belief. They all took a step back away from Shino, who was clueless to the situation. The mystery around him only grew intenser.

"What the fuck?" Neji asked, annoyed yet more creeped out.

"S-S-Shino...w-w-why are y-y-you locking people in c-c-closets?" Naruto stuttered, nervously awaiting his answer. "You know that's not normal...right?"

"It was necessary to achieve my intentions."

Everybody's jaws dropped to the ground. All simultaneously moved a few feet backwards, away from Shino.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK INTENTIONS ARE THESE, YOU CREEPER?" Ino shouted.

"THE INTENTIONS FOR SEX BUDDIES!" Kiba roared in glee. Nobody listened to him.

Shino sighed. "Unfortunately, you people aren't smart enough to realize the real troubles of their tension."

Tenten scowled. "No duh there's tension! That's what we're trying to figure out!"

"I don't care why there's tension; I just despise what comes from it," Shino answered bitterly.

Once again, confusion spreaded among the Konoha 12.

"Uhhhh I think you should just get to the point Shino," Naruto suggested, grumbling.

Shino nodded.

_I'm not quite sure why, but Sasuke and Sakura have this incredible tendency to coincidentally always be where I am. And every time that happens, they somehow end up annoying me. No, they don't actually walk up and start randomly poking me like you do Naruto. Or play the "penis" game like Kiba. Or complain to me about teenage girl problems like Ino. Or demanding to be your training partner Lee. This is more a subtle thing. I'm sure they don't notice it (or me to be exact, not that I'm worried) since they always do the same thing. It was very routine. And often, it was when I was bound to be nowhere around them. I least expect them to be where I went, but they were always there, like they put a tracking device on me. I recall a moment in the tea shop. It was right after a long, dreary mission and I was eager to simply relax and rest. But unfortunately, I was rudely interrupted._

_"Why can't you ever behave yourself for once?" I heard Sakura shout in the corner._

_"Then don't act like you need my help, Sakura!" Sasuke yelled._

_"How are you supposed to know anything? You didn't have to be that rude, Sasuke!"_

_"Stop being so annoying, Sakura!"_

_"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"_

_I think I wanted to go back to that A-rank mission that threatened my life with rogues that could have tortured my life for information. Anything but here in the teashop. The waitresses here were too slow. Of course, I just sat through it, even though I left before they were even close to finishing their little argument. I have no idea what happened, but I didn't care. They ruined my moment. But I thought it was okay. Because I thought it would be the first and last time I would have to endure their shouting match._

_Unfortunately, I was wrong._

_While star gazing at the beautiful night sky, I heard an argument break out in the middle of the night._

_"Stop being so stupid, Sakura!"_

_"Just quit it Sasuke! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"_

_I wished upon those stars to turn into comets to either kill me or those two._

_Another day, I was at the hospital to visit Kiba after he broke his arm during a mission. Sadly, Sakura worked there._

_"You come back here, Sasuke! You're not ready to go out!"_

_"I'm going to train. This is a waste of time."_

_"You're in crutches!"_

_"I don't need your help, Sakura!"_

_"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"_

_I wonder where the hospital keeps their sedatives. That way, I can dip my bugs inside it and infect Sasuke and Sakura with them. I should do some exploring in the future._

_I received a coupon for a free hour at the hot springs up the valley. I took the chance and found it very warming and relaxing. Incredibly quiet and peaceful. It was my oasis. I was free from any noises and interruptions. I was calm at last. No arguments from two certain idiots couldn't ruin this. Nothing could disturb this. _

_That was before I heard **them**._

_"SASUKE T-T-THIS IS THE G-G-GIRL'S SIDE! GET OUT!" _

_"Just shut up before I rip your towel off myself, Sa-ku-ra."_

_"YOU JERK!"_

_Somebody, murder me._

"OH SNAP! BUUUURRRRRNNN!" Kiba screamed, pointing everything accusingly. He jumped in joy like a child who just received his first lollipop.

Shino shook his head. "No, Kiba, it turned out Naruto just used a transformation jutsu to be Sasuke, messing with Sakura." Naruto instantly snickered.

Kiba, crackling his knuckles, glared at Naruto. Sensing Kiba's deathly aura, Naruto squeaked and hid like a mouse behind Hinata.

_Continuing on. Sasuke's and Sakura's problems followed me around like bees. Once they found a victim, they never stop attacking until they force me to crack. I tried to be strong, but they were everywhere, fighting fire with fire. Every moment of hearing their yelling and arguing ticked me off. It became a horrible habit to somehow run into them in a middle of a fight. I couldn't stand it. But luckily, Tsunade answered my call. She summoned me to her office, stating I had a three-month long mission investigating the murder of a powerful politician in Desert Country. Desert Country was a small place with only a population of 100. It was in the middle of a desert (perfectly named) and the nearest village or town is a 1000 miles. Away from two people's stupid love quarrels. I could hear angels singing my name. They heard my plea._

_Then, Tsunade recited the worst words of my life at the moment._

_"Oh by the way, you'll be working with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."_

_Something snapped in my brain. I had this sudden realization I never thought of before: I would pay someone to just throw 1000 kunais at my body, even in death, over working with those two. _

_"Understood, Godaime-sama," I answered obediently, bowing quickly before exiting her office. _

_This was the last straw. I couldn't believe this. What were the chances of this happening? No, I could not take this. Not in Desert Country. That was supposed to be my escape (like every paradise in the past). I was supposed to be relieved of them for three months, hopefully longer if the mission called for it. Sasuke and Sakura were parasites, destroying any chance of peace I had. No, I would not have this. I will go back to the genin days if I could avoid those two. I will not be stuck with them, traveling, investigating, rooming, or eating with their love problems. Seriously, those two need to see a psychiatrist but considering the fact that everybody in this village has mental problems at some level, I doubt that was going to happen. _

_And to no surprise, I hear them walking down the hallway, doing their usual thing. _

_"I don't have time to deal with this Sasuke!" _

_"This isn't my fault, Sakura! Get over it!" _

_If I hear Sakura say "You're such a jerk" one more time, I swear I will-_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SASUKE! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" _

_Okay, that's it. I will not accept this mission with those two lunatics. Not wanting to explode my head off early this morning, I had my insects do their job. I instructed them to sneak up to Sasuke and Sakura very quietly and instantly, throw those two in an empty closet. Before they even realized what just happened, my insects locked the door behind him. The real mission: success. There's no way you can stop an army of insects when they jam the lock. Not even Sasuke's chidori could blow it to pieces. They would asorb all the chakra and build up more strength on the lock. Not so powerful, aren't you Uchiha? Now if they wanted to actually escape from this closet, they would have to sort their problems out first. And I will know, because I have my insects listening in. I won't let them out until they realize what an annoyance they have been to me._

_I'm really sorry to disappoint you, Kiba, but this was how their true conversation went._

_"Sasuke, get off of me NOW!" _

_"Like hell I can! I won't deal with this!" Sasuke yelled, beyond pissed off. A few boxes fell, and Sakura squeaked. _

_"God you're so loud! When can you shut up for good?" _

_"Oh yeah, since you seem to be perfectly fine just like that, you jerk!" _

_Seriously Sakura, I think there are other ways to call someone a "jerk" then just that word. You're a smart girl; Use your enormous vocabulary stuck in your huge forehead._

_"Enough Sakura and help me move these things!" Sakura tried to move around, but she couldn't. The closet was just too tiny. She moaned._

_"Damn it Sasuke, how the hell did we get inside this closet! This is all your fault!"_

_"Shut up for once, Sakura! You're too annoying, it's hard to even move already!" Sasuke complained angrily._

_"Well I'm sorry I can't be a cold ice cube like you!"_

_I was starting to doubt if this was really going to go anywhere, but I had to be strong. It was either this or stuck with these two in the middle of a desert for three whole months with no communication or escape. Actually, I could lead them into quicksand and hopefully, they'll bury to their deaths. But then the ANBU would be after me. It sounds very ideal at the moment. I guess I would settle with fixing their problems for now, even if I did force them in a stupid closet. It's not like nobody would notice (Until I discovered Kiba thought they were sneaking in angry sex. Of course you would think that)._

_Then, I thought it was done too soon. Sasuke was pushing himself up, his eyes concentrated on the ceiling. He better not think about escaping. It's too soon._

_"Are you really going up there?" Sakura asked dangerously, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to a dead end, idiot!" _

_"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth, attempting to stand up. But then, his hands landed on something quite...well, soft if I might add. A loud slap followed. Considering it was from Sakura, it definitely hurt. Even Sasuke couldn't hide the pain on his face._

_"SASUKE THAT'S MY BREASTS YOU PERVERT!" _

Kiba giggled uncontrollably. "Hahahaha he touched her boobies."

Naruto joined alongside too, his face giddly. "Hahahahaha Shino said Sakura's boobies were soft."

Tenten punched them from behind.

"GROW UP, YOU TWO!" She lectured loudly. "Continue, Shino."

_As I was saying, Sasuke unfortunately skimmed across her breasts unintentionally. But see, Sasuke didn't care because he never cares. If he cared, he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke. If he wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, then he was nothing to Sakura. He just scowled. Typical. _

_"Shut up and listen to me for once! I'm trying to get out of here but you just keep complaining!" Sasuke retorted furiously. "God, you're so fucking hot-tempered! What happened to the girl I knew three years ago?"_

_Honestly, I did not see that coming. Not from Sasuke at least. I'm pretty sure I recall mentioning Sasuke didn't care. Apparently at these words, I can say he did care. These two really knew how to annoy me. Because Sakura really knows how to fire back against Sasuke. _

_"Well Sasuke I'm sorry if you expect to come back like nothing's changed," She stated coldly._

_The closet went silent. They had now realized why they were so angry at each other. But that didn't matter. It didn't get better. That's when I came to the conclusion: _

_There was no way in hell I'm spending three months with these crazy people._

"So there you have it," Shino ended. "They are just plain angry."

Kiba whimpered. "So...no angry sex?"

Shino shook his head. "Just angry."

Ino scoffed. "This is ridiculous! They are beyond the point of angry! That was ages ago! I know exactly what they are now!"

"Um, m-m-maybe they're dating?" Hinata asked nervously.

Roosters croaked. Much to everybody's surprise, Tenten laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT! THOSE TOO ARE WAY IN DENIAL FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!"

"But they clearly have a thing for each other!" Chouji argued.

"Did you just not hear my story? They're angry at each other," Shino muttered under his breath. Nobody paid attention.

"It doesn't mean they're dating yet! They have to at least acknowledge it!" Tenten responded.

"Do you have proof that they haven't gotten together yet? Or they're still angry?" Naruto asked.

Tenten nodded her head excitedly.

"Oh please, Sasuke and Sakura are the poster children for an in-denial relationship."


	5. They Are In Denial

Chapter 4: They Are...In Denial

Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for everybody who has still been reading this story as I write it! I'm actually pretty surprised with the reviews since this is just a side project. Maybe it's because I enjoy writing comedies way more than drama? I do have a drama idea coming up surrounding Sasuke and Sakura but I'm still outlining it. I have ten times more comedy stories in my head but I always want to dabble into the challenge.

Anyway, after this chapter, don't expect weekly updates as I usually do. February is going a busy month for me. It's not only because of SAT classes and badminton and yearbook. It's especially about Key Club. As Vice President this year, I have to do so many things. Aside from the holidays, February is basically a Key Club Month. It's the time of year when you elect the LTG for your division, prepare your school's candidate, plan for DCON, etc. So don't expect too much of an update from this story and Rumy-Nin. If I have time, I'll try my best to put up another chapter but I'm not making any promises for next week.

Thank you for bearing with me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Uhhh correction, Tenten? They've always been in-denial!" Ino argued, pissed. "What do you plan to prove really?"

"That they can never move pass it!" Tenten explained cheerily. "Sasuke is too arrogant to admit he actually has a heart and Sakura is too independent as a woman to actually forgive him! That's why they're forever doomed to be in-denial!"

"In other words, you think Sasuke and Sakura are some never-ending angsty couple," Chouji simplified. Everybody couldn't help but agree. In their heads, they all wanted to say that no matter how much they wanted Sasuke and Sakura to be more, those two were practically a lost cause. Tenten smirked.

"Trust me you guys! They are totally in denial!"

_Trust me, guys, when you hear this, you have to realize this can be no coincidence. In case you haven't noticed, but two months ago, a new ninja came into town. His name was Madoni Hitake and I have to admit, he was quite the dashing young man. He's about our age, has brown hair and really pretty blue eyes and the charming smile to woo any girl away. But to the point, I started to see that no matter how many fangirls threw themselves over him, Hitake was interested in only one girl: Haruno Sakura. Yes, people, and I bet you all know what's going to happen. See, Hitake and Sakura started talking to each other a lot and every time I saw them together, they were constantly laughing and smiling. Most could mistaken them as a romantic couple when passing by. But you know who was always around them, watching them from the shadows with his eyes full of jealousy and rage and murder and-_

"Tenten, we all know it's Sasuke," Shikamaru moaned. He was rewarded with a death glare from said girl. He hid behind Ino.

_Fine, it's Sasuke guys, but here's how I started to point that out. One evening, during the Spring Festival, I saw Sakura and Hitake hanging out with each other. Sakura was wearing the most beautiful kimono and god, she was just stunning. Hitake, like most stupid boys, just wore plain ninja clothes. But that didn't matter. The Spring Festival was lively and they could only take part in them. I saw them at several small games and Hitake even bought flowers for her. They were so perfect. Nothing could really ruin it. _

_The two stopped by a small tea shop. Out of curiosity, I decided to follow them, just to see how things were going. Not wanting to look suspicious, I instead watched from a neighboring sweets shop. However, something out of the ordinary caught my eye. You would never expect this (Well I guess you would since we are trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Sasuke and Sakura): Uchiha Sasuke was at that sweets shop, observing the tea shop sternly. _

_Boy, was I in for a surprise AT THE MOMENT PEOPLE. I looked directly at what he was staring at and to no surprise, I smirked. He was staring straight at Sakura and Hitake in the tea shop. I haven't really talked to Sasuke since he came back, but I decided to take advantage of this opportunity. I walked towards him, intent of discovering his real motives. Sasuke may be a cold brick, but like any man, he was bound to have feelings. And for an Uchiha, one could only guess the emotion of jealousy. To be honest, it's not hard to guess what an Uchiha feels. The only known feelings an Uchiha shows are revenge, anger, revenge, hatred, revenge, jealousy, revenge, power lust, and did I mention revenge?_

_"Sakura's looking really beautiful today, Uchiha," I said loudly to him. He noticed my voice and faced me grudgingly. "No wonder she landed such a handsome ninja." _

_My expectations was that Sasuke would retort me something stupid out of rage and jealousy. But, expectations don't match reality. Instead, in his attempt to hide his true feelings, this came from his mouth: _

_"Who are you?"_

_I cringed. I couldn't believe this brat. "A-A-Are you kidding me? I'm Tenten, remember? Team Gai? Chuunin Exams? Weapon Specialist that could probably tear your body in pieces? HELLO?" _

_Sasuke nodded, probably in realization. "Right...the Hyuuga lover."_

_What. The. Hell. Now I know I'm not the closest person in Sasuke's life but COME ON! After three years, that's what he calls me? Don't I have a reputation in this village? At least call me the Weapon Specialist! _

_"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NEJI, YOU BRAT! AND I HAVE A NAME!"_

_"Hn, whatever," Sasuke scowled, his eyes returning back to gazing at Sakura and Hitake like the total creeper he was being. But I couldn't give up. Not when things were getting interesting with Sasuke. I took a seat across from him. _

_"So you just happen to be right across from Sakura and Hitake on their little date?" I interrogated sternly, waiting for some response. Sasuke nodded._

_"Coincidence," he said plainly. Oh, that was **so** convincing._

_"LIAR! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE SWEETS! AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DON'T THINK YOU LIKE ANYTHING EXCEPT A PINK-HAIR-!"_

_"Go away, Hyuuga lover," He moaned. _

_"I DON'T LOVE NEJI!" Damn this kid was avoiding the idea already. But I had to endure it, no matter how many times he threw it at me._

_I saw a twitch from Sasuke. Then I looked across and grinned. Ooohhh this was too good. Hitake had just fed Sakura a spoon of ice cream and now she was giggling from brain freeze. Here comes the big moment. _

_"Isn't that such a cute gesture, Uchiha? I mean, it's soooo romantic..." I commented, hoping for another chance of his reaction. "Don't you wish you were the one doing that to-"_

_"Don't use me to make Hyuuga jealous," Sasuke assumed, bored. _

_"OH MY GOD HE IS JUST A FRIEND!" I can't believe this kid, but I coudn't deny that his strategy was pretty good. He didn't even react to it under my terms. He was getting to me, making me crack first. Oh, this Uchiha was good. But I was better. _

_Well, actually, I got a lot of help from Sakura and Hitake too. Sakura's laughed, probably preciously intoxicating into Sasuke's mind, since I saw him tighten his fists suddenly. His eyes never left those two, especially when Hitake's fingers reached to pull back a strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear. A tiny blush appeared before Sakura's cheeks, but she played coy and shrugged it off. I bet you anything Sasuke was flaring up like a monster inside. Poor Hitake, he had no idea what was up against. But seriously, how did those two not even realize Sasuke was right across from them in clear view? I mean, did they not even sense his killer glare from beyond? And this is without his Sharingan. Either way, it was just another chance to screw around Sasuke's head._

_"Aww this boy sure knows how to charm even dear Sakura, right Uchiha?" I pressed on. Uchiha nodded. BINGO. I did it! He finally admitted it! Until he actually spoke. _

_"Yeah...Hyuuga is really a disappointment compared to this guy."_

_I wished I had my giant-ass scroll right now. Not just to summon my millions of weapons hidden inside, but to also whack his big fat head of nothing with my scroll. He totally deserved it right now. Especially since he was being too stubborn to admit anything._

_"DAMNIT UCHIHA STOP AVOIDING THE DAMN QUESTION AND ACTUALLY ADMIT YOU'RE HIDDEN FEELINGS FOR SAKURA! YOU'RE IN DENIAL! DENIAL I SAY!" _

_"I doubt Hyuuga likes loud girls," He retorted in a bored tone. _

_"DON'T MAKE FUN OF NEJI AND HE APPRECIATES A GIRL FOR WHAT SHE IS!" _

_"I bet that's why he's with that blonde," He muttered before sipping his tea._

_"HE'S WITH WHO?" I yelled extremely curious. I mean, I was just looking out for a teammate. It wasn't like I was enrage with jealousy like Sasuke was. Or wanting to murder that bitch. _

_"I think they were heading to the kissing booth," Sasuke replied calmly. _

_"THEY WHAT?"_

_ Well, let's just say my eyes were distracted for a moment. It wasn't like I was searching for the possibility that Neji and some slut together making out. No, I was just in shock long enough to realize that Sasuke had suddenly disappeared from the table he was just sitting at. I gawked. Oh my god Sasuke was being too good right now. I sat there, pissed. I tried to shrug it off because I really did have evidence he was in denial. I mean, he really couldn't sit there peacefully without sending a few death glares to Hitake. I was satisfied for now. Then, the waitress spoke. _

_"Here's the receipt," She said, laying down a slip of paper. Receipt? What was she talking about? I didn't order anything. I glanced at the receipt and freaked out: _

_WHO THE HELL EATS OVER 30 RICE BALLS AT THE MOST EXPENSIVE SWEETS SHOP IN KONOHAGAKURE? That bastard Uchiha. I bet he planned this the moment I started interrogating him. No wonder he didn't just get up and leave. Oh, he was so dead._

_But that wasn't the last time I saw Sasuke and his hidden jealous rage._

_A couple days later, I saw Sakura exiting the Hokage Tower. Running up to her was Hitake, looking dashing as ever with his charming smile. Sakura turned around, greeting him warmly. Hitake stood there rather coolly and confident, and figures why. _

_"Ano Sakura-chan, would you like to go out of town with me tonight for a date?" _

_Sakura hesitated for a moment. "Of course." She smiled too warmly._

_Oh my god she actually accepted! But there was something about her smile that was very uncertain and her eyes looked uneasy. For a split second, she glanced behind her, as if looking for someone else AKA Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe she wants to get over him and finally could do it with Hitake? Maybe she realized that Sasuke is so stubborn that he will never return her feelings because he has a stick up his ass? God, why were those two in such denial? They were meant for each other! I mean just look at them: Sakura likes to wear red; Sasuke, blue. Red and Blue, people? Girl and Boy?_

_Anyway, I saw Hitake, ecstatic at her answer. Before he departed, he kissed Sakura on the cheek suddenly. Sakura blushed, her eyes surprised at his actions. Oh my god, that guy was so good with girls! If only Sasuke was here... _

_Oh wait, he was. I sensed his chakra close by, above the tree. I looked up, noticing that Sasuke was hidden among the leaves on the branch. I grinned when I realized he had his katana situated on his belt, even in the middle of a day. Considering everything that just happened at the moment, I'd say he was watching the exchange the whole entire time. I quickly jumped up to his place, kneeling next to him. _

_"Well? Aren't you going to congratulate Sakura for landing such a hot date?" I teased him evilly. _

_"Great to see you too, Hyuuga lover," Sasuke greeted sarcastically. I can't believe he was still calling me, but I ignored it. One night of it was enough. Today, I was going to get it out of him for real. _

_"DId you know if they go out of town, they would have to spend a night...together? Alone?" I suggested. "In a hotel room? Just the two of them?"_

_"Like Hyuuga did with the redhead?" _

_"WHAT REDHEAD?" _

_No, Tenten! Remember this is just a trick. He's trying to do the same thing he did last night: Get rid of you out of jealousy for that whore that doesn't even exist. Don't fall for his traps, girl.__ Trust Neji. Trust that Neji is so clueless to a girl's feelings because all he does is train every day like the rest of the male population in Konoha who obsess about being the best ninja in the one like naive little boys. Yeah, that's it. I couldn't let Sasuke use my own tricks against me. That would be just stupid. It would only work if it was actually true._

_"I mean Uchiha, can you really trust Hitake with a girl as precious and beautiful as Sakura-chan? I mean, what if he takes advantage of her? And becomes her baby daddy?" I asked, feigning worry. I saw his fingers lift from the katana, letting his blade drop to his side. His eyes were staring at the ground, concentrating on a very deep thought. I grinned. "It can happen to anybody, really. Even from the unexpected ones..."_

_ His eyes widened, possibly after accepting the fact that he really was in denial and have longed for Sakura after so many years apart. And hopefully, he would finally admit it to the whole wide world-_

_"Don't tell me you're pregnant with Hyuuga's baby."_

_CRACK_

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU UCHIHA!" Unfortunately, before I could even take out my scroll, Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Either way, there was no doubt that Sasuke was avoiding my questions for he was in-denial of his true feelings for Sakura._

"Tenten, that was just you ranting about Sasuke and Neji's lack of girl knowledge," Naruto confessed uneasily. "You sound more in-denial than Sasuke and Sakura together."

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL! SASUKE IS!" Tenten cried.

"Hey Hyuuga lover!" Kiba shouted. Tenten turned around, immediately blushing at what just happened. The boys hollered in laughter.

"HAHA YOU RESPONDED TO IT! BUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!"

"COME OVER HERE KIBA BEFORE I MURDER YOU!"

"YAY NEJI IS TENTEN'S BABY DADDY!"

"What the fuck?" Neji said, shocked after not paying attention to anything Tenten said.

"Can you just guys shut up? It's still morning," Shikamaru complained. "And wasn't Hitake just a spy?"

Everybody stared at Shikamaru in disbelief. Tenten, however, was frozen.

"W-W-What are you t-t-talking about?" Tenten asked nervously. "Y-Y-You mean e-e-everything I-i-I s-s-saw-"

Shikamaru nodded. "We found out he was a spy from Cloud, but unsure of his motives. Tsunade-sama ordered me, Sakura, and Sasuke to discover any leads and to take him out once we did. We predicted Hitake would hit on Sakura for information from Tsunade. Sasuke would watch from the afar in case something dangerous happened while I was tracking down his allies. Simple as that."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Tenten cried. She looked like she wanted to break down in tears, as if everything she accomplished was for nothing.

At this moment, Ino stood up proudly. "It's not your fault, Tenten. I will put an end to all this stupidity because I, Yamanaka Ino, have the real story of their status!"

"Somebody please interrupt this bitch," Kiba moaned before winning a slap from said girl. Ino quickly resumed.

"No matter how much in-denial or love or hate Sasuke and Sakura have for each other, they are definitely wingmen."


	6. They Are Wing Men

Chapter 4: They Are...Wingmen

Everybody stared at Ino in shock. Out of all the things that could come out of her big mouth, it just had to be that.

"You know, Ino, from you..." Shikamaru began. "I was expecting something like Sasuke and Sakura are in some forbidden love."

"Where this other guy who's a total prince is after Sakura," Kiba added.

"And magically forces Sakura to marry him," Naruto continued.

"And Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke, but he's a butt hole and doesn't return it," joined Chouji.

"But he only realizes he actually loves her ONLY AFTER she gets taken away by said prince," said Tenten.

"Then he goes on some bumbling adventure to save her," whispered Shino.

"And when Sakura's just happens to be at the altar, Sasuke jumps in an saves the day, confesses his undying love for Sakura," Kiba said.

"And rescues her from the prince," stuttered Hinata.

"AND WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH BESTOWED ON THEM, THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" cried Lee. Everybody just stared while in awkward silence.

"What the fuck, Lee?" grunted Neji.

Ino scowled. "OH PLEASE! Those two are past love! They're way too stubborn for that! No, they're totally wing men!"

"Why the hell would the help each other flirt with random people?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"Because they totally want to get over each other! Don't you think they're already sick of each other?" Ino asked. Everybody looked at each other hesitantly. Only a few nodded their heads. Ino did have a point. A few years of constant battles of feelings could irritate someone.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Now..."

_I was heading outside of Konoha, wanting a night out in the city for once. I heard this new club had just opened so I decided to check it out. It was extremely nice. They had nice music and good food, not to mention cute bartenders. Maybe I could catch their eye since I did take the time to pick out my new dress. I took a seat, asking for a virgin martini when suddenly, my eyes saw something extremely, EXTREMELY out of place._

_Uchiha Sasuke was in the club, leaning against the wall._

_I could not believe my surprise. Oh my god, was Uchiha Sasuke really going to live the bad boy image every girl has imagined? Maybe he has a secret night life? Maybe he's not a virgin or a homosexual snake bastard we all thought he was going to be._

_He was smirking now. Oh my god, who was he smirking at? He looked so hot and dreamy with that jerk face smirk. If I can throw myself at him...Wait a second? Smirk? Uchiha Sasuke, smirking? AT A CLUB? Is this forreal? Did a girl catch his eye? It better not be some blond babe with giant-ass, fake boobs and a mini-dress that could pass for a piece of cloth._

_Oh wait, a second, there is one-OH MY GOD YOU GUYS IT'S NOT ME! I ACTUALLY SELF-RESPECT LOSERS!-Anyway, I saw this blond bimbo sitting at the bar, her legs propped up to show way to much of her fake tan legs. I could see that she was eyeing Sasuke secretly, maybe too seductively. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, probably too concentrated on staring at air or the sky or a bird or the ceiling or whatever he likes to do. _

_That bitch is still staring at him like she's got some play idea with Sasuke. Oh my god, does this slut actually think she has a chance with him? A chance with The Uchiha Sasuke? This girl needed a reality check. Damn where was Sakura when you need her? _

_And just when I was thinking of that, guess who pops in? Sakura! Sitting a couple seats down from the blond bimbo! I know right? First Sasuke, now what's she doing at the bar? I was thinking that she came in with Sasuke, but they weren't sitting next to each other. Rather, they kept a good distance from each other. As if they were avoiding one another. This couldn't be just coincidence. There was no way. _

_Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and blond bimbo. She probably noticed that the girl had a crush on Sasuke already. Sakura grinned. You had no idea how excited I was. Maybe Sakura was going to muster up, be a real woman, show that slut who really owns Sasuke, and kiss Sasuke right in front of her! Oh I would totally do that to make said slut jealous. It would have been great. Better than revenge. Plus, she can get some little hoo-ha with Sasuke later. But it would have been even better if Sakura did that with Sasuke. Oh the expression on his face. The shock of it. _

_But that was expectations. In reality, yes SAD DISAPPOINTING REALITY, Sakura instead walked over to the blond and took a seat next to her. You think she was going to yell at blond to stay away from her Sasuke, but no. You won't believe what she utters from those sweet, little, innocent, stupid lips of Haruno Sakura._

_"He seems pretty interested in you, that mysterious guy," Sakura said slyly, glancing back at Sasuke. The blond girl was intrigued, paying more attention to Sakura. Oh my god what is Sakura thinking? Is she blind, because I'm pretty sure Sasuke is more interested of the floor than that slut! _

_"Oh really? I never noticed," slut girl giggled, staring at Sasuke more intently than ever. _

_"It's cause he's a ninja; they're trained to never let others catch their eye," Sakura explained, smirking, "Especially the opposite sex."_

_What the hell is Sakura trying to do? Is she actually leading that slut on to Sasuke? I could have sworn Sakura was going to whip that blond up and throw her all the way to Wind Country. But, their conversation continued._

_"You know, I heard he's a virgin," Sakura stated wickedly. _

_I wanted to gag. Seriously, what is this girl up to? _

_The other girl raised her eyebrow, shocked. _

_"Really? How could girls ignore such a fine thing that him?" The other girl asked, licking her lips seductively. _

_"Oh girls do throw themselves at him," Sakura replied, folding her arms across her chest. "He just hasn't found one worthy of his time." _

_I could sense Sakura heavily emphasizing the "worthy" in her speech, as if challenge slut girl. It worked though. Slut girl was taken back, as if insulted. I couldn't believe this. Is Sakura actually trying to help Sasuke get girls? He doesn't even look interested in them! I would be less surprised if he was gay than actually needing help with the girl department._

_Now this really grabbed the girl's attention. She stood up delicately, pushing her chair aside. Pushing strands of hair to side, she grinned at Sasuke. _

_"Well, I'm sure I can change that." Slowly, the girl walked towards Sasuke, leaving Sakura smirking victoriously. Yes, you heard me right: Victoriously. She looked she actually wanted THAT SLUT to get it going with Sasuke! A trashy woman like her go after the Uchiha Sasuke? This girl was definitely out of her mind. _

_So I confronted her. _

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SAKURA?" I screamed right at her. Sakura stared at me, wide-eyed. _

_"Ino? What are you doing here?" _

_"I saw what you did there, Sakura! How could you let a girl go after Sasuke like that?" _

_Sakura only shrugged. "She seem really interested, so I thought I should help her out." _

_"But you're supposed to be in love with Sasuke, defending him for these pathetic bitches!" I complained. "You're supposed to get jealous of them!"_

_Sakura only laughed. "Who said anything about being in love with Sasuke-kun anymore?" _

_I frowned. I knew she was lying. She was just feigning it. If this is her way of getting over Sasuke, then it sure was a stupid way. It was definitely not going to work._

_"Stop denying it; You know you still love him." _

_"Well I don't want to Ino," Sakura replied too quickly and confidently, turning her eyes away from me. "I can't love Sasuke-kun forever." _

_"So you're just gonna give him up for THAT!" I shouted, pointing at said slut attempting to woo Sasuke away unsuccessfully. Sasuke looked more interested in cardboard. _

_Sakura smiled weakly. "Sasuke-kun needs help getting women. She's a good start." _

_I scowled. God these two were so damn complicated._

"So there you have it!" Ino exclaimed proudly. "It doesn't matter if they love each other, their stubbornness will forever keep them as wing men! Honestly, in my opinion, that's the stupidest way to get over somebody! You're not exactly denying your feelings but pushing them aside as you replace love with pain in order to-"

"Watch this end up being another stupid mission," Shikamaru commented, smirking.

"IT IS NOT I TELL YOU! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S NOT A MISSION! IT'S THE REAL SHIT!" Ino stormed up to her teammate.

"I bet it was," Naruto sighed.

"That sounds so un-Sakura-like, Ino," Kiba argued.

"That's right," Tenten agreed. "Sakura's not the passive type. There's no way they could be wing men, Ino."

"Yeah, Sasuke would never help Sakura get together with another dude," Chouji chuckled, stuffing chips in his mouth.

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES NOBODY BELIEVE ME?" Ino cried, tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfall.

"That's because Sasuke and Sakura aren't as special as you think."

Everybody looked at Shikamaru with raised eyebrows. Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"In the end, Sasuke and Sakura are a man and a woman in some strange relationship with strange feelings," Shikamaru began like a wise mentor. "But in the end, they cannot escape their destined relationship: Master and slave."


	7. They Are Master and Slave

Chapter 6: They Are...Master and Slave

Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while! I've been pretty busy with school and next month is going to be extremely hectic so don't expect chapters to come too soon. Also, I don't know if it's all of or just my profile, but they wouldn't let me upload this chapter for nearly 2 weeks after I finished it. Ir says there's problems going on but I'm not sure. So aside from my busy personal life, I can finally say there were technical difficultles.

Anyway, enjoy! Also as a heads up, there's only two more chapters to go. So maybe you guys can figure out Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, if it isn't obvious already ;)

* * *

Everybody just stared at Shikamaru.

"I'm actually..." Tenten paused for a moment, fidgeting. "...not surprised that it's coming from you, Shikamaru."

"Agreed..." Chouji nodded.

"I don't get it!" Naruto exclaimed, confused. "Those two are teammates! When the hell did they act like servants to each other?"

"Yeah, this sounds really fishy, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, crossing her arms together. "Sasuke-kun would never, ever force Sakura to submit herself to him!"

"Who said anything about Sasuke being the master?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Everybody gasped. Except Kiba.

"OH SNAP SAKURA'S A DOMINATRIX! HO HO HO SEXY!" Kiba cackled like a clown. Both Ino and Tenten smacked him hard.

"DAMNIT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPECTING THIS FROM YOU!" Ino accused.

"SOU YA HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAN ON PROVING IT? IT'S RIDICULOUS!" Tenten backed up, both girls edging closer to Shikamaru. However, the Nara boy remained his ground bravely, cringing underneath the girls' glares.

"You don't have to believe me but mark me words, I really did see it plenty if times," Shikamaru stated in a serious tone, just as he began his story.

_This is not a story that happens once. Nor does it happen twice. It's been happening ever since Sasuke returned to Konohagakure. You expect that he and Sakura would go on some roller coaster ride of life as they fall in love again. You expect that it's going to take a while for them to truly realize how much they love each other and how much they miss the other's presence. You expect that they will come to realize how much they can't breathe without the other. You expect that Sasuke will have some strange guilt trip about making Sakura cry a million times when really, it's only been like... four times. You expect that over time, although it may take months, if not years in the making, they will find their love for each other again. And they will only reclaim their love again after some stupid, random moment of jealousy of a random prince from the middle of nowhere or some idiotic slut that somehow entrances the human ice cube. Or maybe some random resurrection of every possible villain we fought and killed in the past that comes back, decides to kidnap Sakura, and Sasuke comes rushing in to save her again, giving her a supposedly romantic love speech, tells Sakura to leave without, then instead of living happily ever after, Sasuke gets blown up into pieces and magically comes back like 20,000 years later as a vampire. _

_Or if we actually consider who Uchiha Sasuke is, we would accept the fact that he would never risk his life for a girl like Sakura and realize that Konohagakure has too many girls so he decides to live in a cave for the rest of his life. Or maybe then they'll realize how much they can't live without the other, which is physically impossible since they can live without each other; they're just gonna become freakin' emos about it._

"Aren't you so hopeful of their relationship?" Ino muttered sarcastically.

_But in REALITY, they discover it within the first month. And there is no love. No, something else substitutes it. Something much darker, crueler, and harsher than love. _

_And I exploited their relationship at the supermarket. _

_It was, as always, a typical day when something obnoxious and strange happens like in all your stories. My crazy mother sent me on an errand to do the grocery shopping since my father was smart enough to go on a 4-month mission to avoid her. So now as her new dog to whip around, I obeyed. _

_And then I saw **them. **_

_Sasuke was pushing a shopping cart as Sakura led him around. Now, what is wrong with this scene you may ask? Well, the real question is: What is **not** wrong with this scene? First, it's Sasuke. Pushing a shopping cart. With Sakura. Yeah. I didn't think Sasuke had a life outside of training. And he's the one pushing it. Not Sakura. No, she's leading the way. She's not even walking next to him. She's in front. La jefe. She stops for a moment, glancing back and forth._

_"Sasuke, get some peas," Sakura orders without even looking behind at said slave. Sasuke nods and reluctantly grabs for a can of peas. _

_I don't remember if something dropped a bowling ball in my mouth because my jaw really dropped to the ground. Did the Uchiha Sasuke actually obey Sakura? This is the same guy who betrayed Konohagakure and out of all the people he listens to, it's a pink-haired girl with emotional problems that has woman anger issues with bipolar-ness with the hugest crush on Sasuke? _

_Now that I think of it, it does make sense. Which means I'm going crazy._

_But the point is, this doesn't just happen once. So I followed them around quietly for reasons I don't even know either, trying to see if Sasuke ever fights back or even gets into an argument with Sakura. _

_"Grab those cucumbers, Sasuke," Sakura orders again as if it was the most normal thing to say to someone who possesses the last, existing, dangerous Sharingan. I notice Sasuke's expression. He's trying to fight back a scowl, but he remains quiet and picks out some cucumbers. Oh god, this can't be happening for the second time. _

_"Don't forget to wash those when we get home Sasuke," Sakura reminds him sharply. "And peel them before you make dinner." _

_Okay, let me track me. Sasuke? Making dinner? Okay, Sakura's sorta got him whipped. It's one thing to force a guy to cook dinner. And the fact that Sakura had the power to make Sasuke do it...She was definitely Tsunade-sama's prized pupil. But at least Sasuke didn't suffer the worst...yet._

_Sakura and Sasuke move to another area of the market. They're nearby the meat packaging. Sakura is examining each and every piece of beef as Sasuke leans on the shopping cart, obviously bored of tagging along to do a woman's job. Sakura asks for the butcher, points to a piece she likes, and turns to Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke, pay the man while I look for more," Sakura states. Sasuke nods slowly. _

_Oh my god, Uchiha, are you seriously listening to Sakura? Don't pay the guy, don't pay the...Aw crap, Uchiha, man up. Why couldn't you just go Cursed Seal Mode 5.0 now? You know you don't want to do this shopping. Hell, you don't even look excited to pay the butcher at all. I see you now yanking the piece of beef from the butcher's hand, wishing you can just slam it in Sakura's face so you can escape this misery of grocery shopping._

_But Sasuke continues. I'm amazed how Sakura and Sasuke haven't noticed me yet because I'm not that far behind them. To think they're ninjas. But I predict that Sakura's brainwashed him to the point that he only thinks of himself as a slave, not a ninja. Sakura is pretty good at genjutsu. She could seduce him ninja-style. And Sasuke's just oblivious to girls really._

_But I'm not that worried. He didn't go through total humiliation as of right now._

_Sasuke catches up with Sakura. She orders him to reach for a loaf of bread on the top shelf. Sasuke grumbles quietly and grabs for it, dumping it in the shopping cart. I can't wait to see Sasuke crack. He's going to free himself. And when he cracks, he's going to tie Sakura to a chair and eat all her precious food right in front of her. Just to show her that it's a man's world. That is, until Sakura breaks free from the chair due to her monster strength and beats the crap out of Sasuke. Yeah, even if it is a man's world, it wouldn't exist without a woman's touch. Unfortunately, Sakura's touch hurts like hell._

_Then, the two reach the cashier. Finally, Sasuke can actually free himself for a time being. This is when the torture ends. It's clear now. Sakura's rummaging through her purse, probably looking for her wallet. Her eyebrows furrow for a moment. This is good. She's troubled. I bet Sasuke's really enjoying this. She must be embarrassed while taking forever to find her money. Oh, the awkward stares. The only thing more humiliating than taking forever in a line is when a guy needs to-_

_"Sasuke, hold my purse."_

_Oh. Hell. No. She. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. _

_She knows this, I know she does. When a guy holds his girl's purse, it's the sure signal that screams "I'm whipped real good." She really is trying to humiliate Uchiha. But Sasuke's smart. He's not that easy to be whipped. His refusal to recognize women makes him a role model in Konohagakure. He's may be cold and anti-social, but Sasuke is definitely the last standing real "man" in this village. I have faith in him. Sasuke is not going to -WHY THE FUCK IS HE HOLDING HER DAMN PURSE? LET HER HOLD IT! IT'S SAKURA'S OWN DAMN FAULT SHE PACKS HER BAG WITH 50 POUNDS OF EVIL DOINGS! _

_Oh my god, he actually obeyed. Freaking Uchiha Sasuke obeyed Haruno Sakura. It only took 10 seconds for Sakura to actually find her damn wallet but that 10 seconds just destroyed Sasuke's manhood. It's confirmed now: _

_Uchiha Sasuke is officially whipped. As her slave._

_Then I saw him carrying all five damn grocery bags outside of the market, following Haruno Sakura like a pathetic little dog. _

_Uchiha Sasuke was probably the last hope of true manhood we had in Konohagakure. Now we are doomed._

"So it's settled guy..." Shikamaru finished. "Even Uchiha Sasuke can't escape the inevitable fate of being a woman's servant."

The Nara boy won a punch from both Ino and Tenten.

"BAKA THAT'S A LIE!" Ino screamed angrily.

"THERE'S NOT A SINGLE TRUTH IN IT!" Tenten backed up, cracking her knuckles.

"Actually, Shikamaru's right," Shino said suddenly, earning him strange looks. "I've seen several cases of Sakura bossing Uchiha around. "

"Oohhh looks like we have a winner," Kiba sighed. "I really wished they were angry sex buddies."

Ino, however, was reluctant. "There's no way! I know those two aren't the best lovers, but there's no way they'll resort to master and slave! They're better than that!"

"Face the truth, Ino; It happened," Shikamaru stated lazily. "This is so troublesome."

"He's right! I remember Sasuke and Sakura acting like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "It was right after Sasuke came home from-"

"Wait, came home?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Tenten understood and both girls glared at Shikamaru. He gulped.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"Now, Shikamaru..." Tenten started darkly. "...Wasn't Sasuke on probation for the first two months?"

"With Sakura in charge of him?" Ino spat.

"Making sure Sasuke adapts to Konoha...again?" Tenten finished as the two girls stepped closer to Shikamaru. He cringed.

"M-Maybe."

Another punch for Shikamaru.

"IDIOT HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MANIPULATE THE SITUATION?"

"MASTER AND SLAVE MY ASS!"

"YES SECOND CHANCE! SECOND CHANCE FOR SEX BUDDIES!" Kiba cried in joy before hiding behind Hinata from Ino and Tenten's glares.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Everybody please listen to me!" Lee declared, gathering everybody's attention. "I know exactly what they are!" Lee's eyes sparkled like diamonds. Everybody had sweat drops.

"Oh my god..." Ino cringed.

"It's coming..." Tenten followed.

"Ahhhh fuzzy brows' talking!" Naruto whined.

"I swear, if it's that fountain of youth shit..." Chouji moaned.

"I never wanted this moment to come..." Shikamaru complained.

"This is going to be so..." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"SASUKE-SAN AND SAKURA-SAN ARE TRAINING PARTNERS FOR LIFE!"


	8. They Are Training Partners For Life

Chapter 7: They Are...Training Partners for Life

Hey guys, once again, sorry for the late update. Apparently, had a lot of problems to fix around their site so I couldn't upload this part early as I wanted to. I have spring break this week, so I'll try my best to upload the LAST chapter ASAP. Once again, I'm always sad to end a story, even a small one like this. My next story will not be Naruto, but actually Prince of Tennis, so and PoT fans out there, please look out and read it! Also, while was down, I made a wattpad account after hearing it from a reviewer (wish I can remember who, but if you are them, thank you very much!) Once again, I go under the name "Nakoujou" and no, that would not be my profile pic on the site. I just took that from google images. Anyway, I uploaded my first story on wattpad titled "Prince Charming" probably two-three days ago. I know it sounds like nothing, but currently it's the Hot #493. Yes, not exactly amazing, but when you're a newbie on wattpad, you gotta celebrate something, ya know? And it's probably going to go down, but it's okay! I celebrate small things too! Anyway, if any of you guys have a wattpad account, then I would like to get to know you since that's like facebook for bookworms. Besides, I need friends on that site too XD

Anyway, enjoy this chappie!

* * *

"I knew it..." Shikamaru face-palmed himself.

"I'm leaving this joint..." Shino muttered before Naruto pulled him back.

"Come on, Shino! You can't let us endure this alone!" Naruto begged.

"Even if it isn't the truth," Kiba scowled.

"I'm positive! There's no mistake that they are training partners for life!" Lee exclaimed confidently. "I promise, it's really, really quick!"

Ino sighed. "Might as well listen. At least it's going to be better than master and slave."

Shikamaru glared at his teammate, but everybody soon listened as Lee spoke.

_It was a dark, starry night, the perfect atmosphere for training! I couldn't wait to meet up with Gai-sensei for the 300-lap around Konoha warm up, so I got there extra early! So I drank the 1000 herbs protein shake Gai-sensei advised me to drink three times a day, ran extremely fast to the site, helped an old lady out with her groceries, saved a puppy in a tree, and to my surprise, I saw Sasuke and Sakura at the training grounds! I must admire them, as they had arrived at our training grounds earlier than we did! I'm so jealous! I wanted to ask them if they would like to join Gai-sensei and I on our running routine but I saw that they were too absorbed in a sparring match. It was nothing deadly; just simply training each other through fighting._

"Or Sakura trying to cut Sasuke's balls off," Chouji joked.

"Or actually trying to murder each other," Tenten suggested.

_The two continued fighting, but I assure you, there was no ill-will. Instead, they seem to be enjoying it. A couple jokes and retorts escaped from both sides, but none were too angry at each other. It was so beautiful; teammates enjoying training each other. It was the perfect match-up. Sasuke smirks when he notices Sakura's deception. Sakura's chuckles when Sasuke gained the upper hand. It was remarkable how well-paired they are for sparring partners. And then..._

_GASP! On no! Sakura had fallen to the ground! Was she tired? Exhausted? She was sweating a lot. Within a second, Sasuke also fell right on top of her. Tiny chuckles escaped from both of them, but how could they be laughing? Sakura was out of breath! She could be dying! Oh no! She must have exhausted herself from training too much! Oh, why did Sakura-san have to overdo herself? Now she's at the brink of death!_

_ Please Sasuke-san, save her! Take her to the hospital! Why is she smiling so brightly now? Does she realize she's at the last minute of her life? Oh no! She can't leave life now! She had such a bright future ahead! In my dreams, Sakura would become the head doctor of Konohagakure, known for her exotic beauty worldwide, and settle down with the man she truly loves. She was the type of woman that would be the most amazing wife, the most caring mother, and above all, a beautiful woman. _

_She's staring at Sasuke so warming, and he is as well. Do they know this is the end? No, this cannot be...NO! SASUKE-SAN, DON'T LET HER DIE! Don't ever fail your teammate! Never leave them behind, as Gai-sensei says! Live the foundation of youth, Sasuke-san, and save her from misery! You can't let her die young!_

_And as if he heard me, Sasuke slowly leaned down and pressed his lips on Sakura's. I waited behind the bush nervously, trying to see if Sakura would recover from Sasuke's breath of life. I started tearing up from this beautiful scene of friendship and kinship: _

_Sasuke was giving CPR to Sakura._

_A few minutes had passed and still Sakura's eyes had yet to open. Sasuke breathed in harder, gripping Sakura's head. He was desperate to save her, giving her oxygen into her system to recover. Both their eyes were closed, and I was growing horrified. Oh my goodness, was Sasuke going to risk his life for Sakura? Was he giving up all his oxygen Sakura to live? I couldn't contain myself. This couldn't be the end for one!_

_And then, a miracle happened. Their lips parted, both their eyes opening to stare at one another in shock. I sighed in relief. Those two were still alive! My happiness was regained!_

_Sakura smiled at him, as if to thank him for saving her life. Sasuke smirks back. Jade meets black. It's clear what their eyes say, and what their actions say. After all, Sasuke had nearly sacrificed himself for the sakes of Sakura. There is no doubt what they have become:_

_They'll be training partners for life. And forever will._

"And so, it's pretty obvious that Sasuke-san and Sakura-san are partners for life!" Lee finished with a cheerful, winning smile. "What do you guys think?"

Everybody's expression was priceless.

Naruto gawked. Shikamaru's jaw dropped. Chouji spat out his chips. Ino squeaked like a rat. Kiba howled like a scared dog. Tenten froze. Shino stayed the same. Hinata gasped loudly. And for Neji...

"What the fuck, Lee?"

Lee blinked, confused at everybody's reaction. "What's the matter guys?"

Then, hell came.

"ARE YOU SHITTING US?" Ino screamed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, END UP SEEING THAT?" Naruto cried, bursting into tears.

"I'm very sorry, everybody! If I had known how special it was for one to give another CPR, I would have alerted you guys that very moment!" Lee apologized, bowing down multiple times.

"DAMNIT THAT WAS NO CPR LEE! THEY WERE MAKING OUT! MAKING OUT I SAY!" Tenten screeched, horrified.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THEY START MAKING OUT? I'M PRETTY SURE THEY WERE ON THE PATH TO DOOM!" Chouji shouted.

"I assure you, they're training partners for life!" Lee tried to convince.

"YEAH YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT... TRAINING TO MAKE KIDS!" Naruto screamed.

"OH MY GOD THAT MEANS THEIR NEXT STOP IS SEX BUDDIES! YIPPEE!" Kiba cheered.

"Oh my g-g-god..." Hinata stuttered, her cheeks blushing at the thought.

"I knew Sakura had him whipped...so troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"SO IF THEY MADE OUT, THAT MEANS T-T-T-THEY'RE-" Ino couldn't finish, her voice panicking.

"THEY CAN'T BE DATING! THEY DON'T EVEN HOLD HANDS!" Naruto argued.

"Maybe they're best friends!" Lee suggested happily.

"WITH BENEFITS! HOO HA!" Kiba added, cackling.

"AGGHHH WHY DO THOSE TWO HAVE TO BE CONFUSING!" Tenten moaned.

"Okay, let's take it slow!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Assuming everybody's is telling the truth..."

"Impossible! Everybody's stories are too wild and different! We're not going to prove anything!" Ino retorted.

"Yeah, but they can't have happened at the same time, can it?" Naruto asked.

Everybody looked at each other, agreeing with Naruto's words.

"What's your point, Naruto?" Shino asked, annoyed.

Naruto scowled. "Look, we've all been making assumptions based on one event we seen Sasuke and Sakura-chan together. But things can change...right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Look, I'm not trying to figure out what those two were in the past...I want to know what they are now."

Once again, they are stared at Naruto in shock. Before they spoke.

"You know, Naruto..." Shikamaru began. "...You suck as their best friend."

"Yeah, you don't even know what's going on with Sasuke and Sakura," Chouji agreed.

"Shame on you, Naruto," Tenten quipped.

"I know, turning to us to do the dirty work," Ino complained.

Naruto wanted to face-palm himself.

"OH MY GOD GUYS THAT IS NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS I WANNA KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THEM SO THEIR STUPID EMOTIONS DON'T END UP IN SOME DRAMA FEST THAT INVOLVES A LOT OF CRYING AND SASUKE FEELING GUILTY FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE AND SOMEBODY RANDOM ENDS UP DYING-"

"What's going on?" A soft voice spoke.

All eyes turned around and widened at the sight of two familiar figures:

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had approached the rest of the Konoha 12, together, in the middle of the night.


	9. They Are

Chapter 7: They Are...

Sakura blinked. "What happened? What's with everybody's face?"

Naruto appeared to be hyperventilating. "G-G-G-G-Gah W-W-W-W-Wha-S-S-S-Sakura-c-c-c-chan-S-Sasuke-t-t-teme-n-night-"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out, dobe."

Naruto let out a strangling noise that nobody could comprehend. He sounded like a dying cat. Sasuke grew pissed with each second, impatiently waiting for an answer from Naruto. Luckily, Tenten stepped in.

"Wait a minute! What are you two doing here, _together_, at a time like this?" Tenten interrogated furiously.

"Ah... Hyuuga lover," Sasuke greeted nonchalantly, irking Tenten.

"OH MY GOD GET OVER THAT UCHIHA!"

"Hmm...so you still didn't get him yet," Sasuke replied with a smug look.

"LEMME KILL YOU-"

"AH TENTEN HOLD BACK!" Lee urged, grabbing Tenten by the waist to prevent a murder.

"Don't avoid the question, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried. "Now explain you two!"

Sakura, however, moaned loudly. She crossed her arms against her chest, frowning.

"We're the ones that should be asking! What are you guys doing altogether at night? Without us?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"We asked first, forehead girl!"

"You wanna start a fight, Ino-pig?"

"You bet I am, pinky!"

"OH YEAH CAT FIGHTS MEOW! SEXY!" Kiba screamed before receiving death glares from the female ninjas. He cowered away immediately.

"But seriously, stop hiding guys! What were you two doing?" Naruto asked, curious.

Sasuke scowled. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"STOP TALKING IN YOUR SECRET TALK! JUST SPILL IT, MAN!" Naruto screeched.

"Sasuke-kun's right, Naruto! Tsunade-sama summoned all of us for an emergency mission around midnight yet only _we_ showed up!" Sakura exclaimed sternly. "I'm exhausted because we had to do all the dirty work and now I wanna go home and sleep in my comfy bed!"

Everybody's eyes widened, their cheeks blushing sheepishly.

"A-A-Ano, w-w-what kind of mission?" Ino asked innocently.

"That doesn't matter; we already finished it, without you guys," Sakura answered sourly. "Mou, how could you ignore such a crisis?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" Ino apologized, squeezing her into a tight hug. "We'll repay you the next time but while we're at it...mind answering one tiny, eensy, weensy question for us?"

Sakura eyed Ino curiously, unsure of her motive. "What are you up to?"

Ino chucked nervously. 'Ah-well, you see, it's a very personal question! You might be intimidated at first and I know it's very difficult to answer, but seeing as we're all friends here-"

"What the fuck is going on between you and Uchiha?" Neji interrupted calmly.

All eyes widened upon hearing Neji's voice. Out of all the people to ask, it had to be the Hyuuga. Ino stared at him horrified, scared of Sakura's and Sasuke's reaction. The said two, however, still had the same, plain expression.

Until Sasuke sighed. And for a moment, everybody held in their breath, waiting for Sasuke to speak.

"Training partners."

Crickets chirped. A pasing crow croaked. A breeze sweeped among Konoha. And silence followed...until everybody fainted to the ground. With the special exception, of course.

"I WAS RIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!" Lee cheered joyfully, jumping up and down like a rabbit.

Then, everybody else recovered.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT SHIT, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto screamed uncontrollably.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, UCHIHA!" Tenten yelled.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT WHAT YOU SAY! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME KIBA, SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT! THEY'RE CLEARLY JUST WINGMEN!"

"SO WHY THE HELL DID THEY MAKE OUT, EEHHHH? YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO THINK SAKURA GOT A MAN BEFORE YOU DID, YAMANAKA!"

"COME OVER HERE, DOGGY BREATH!"

"NO THEY ARE STILL MASTER AND SLAVE! SHE STILL GOT HIM UNDER HER LEASH AS HE STILL REFUSES TO REVEAL THE TRUTH!"

"ENOUGH SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE SO PARANOID! THEY'RE TOTALLY IN DENIAL ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS!"

"I DOUBT KISSING IS A SIGN OF DENIAL, TENTEN!"

"DAMNIT WHY DO THOSE TWO HAVE TO BE SO FREAKIN' COMPLICATED!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! I COULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING AND DREAMING OF RAMEN!"

"NARUTO YOU WOKE US ALL UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"YEAH THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTO!"

"Oi, where did Uchiha and Haruno go?" Neji asked suddenly.

Everybody stopped their shouting. It was true: Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared. Everbody's head spun back and forth, searching for pink hair walking side by side with raven hair. Pink and black, pink and black, they searched for. But none could find.

"Alright guys! We need to split it up in teams!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Now then, let's all embark on an amazing-"

"I'm out of here, this is too troublesome," Shikamaru complained, walking away.

"Me too, I'm out of chips," said Chouji, rubbing his stomach.

"I need my beauty sleep," Ino excused herself, rushing home.

"AHHH I MUST MEET UP WITH GAI-SENSEI TO TAKE OUR DAILY WARM UP OF 2000 LAPS AROUND KONOHAGAKURE!" Lee shouted, sprinting outside the village.

"I'm tired of this mess," Tenten grumbled.

"I need to feed Akamaru," Kiba moaned.

"A-A-Ano, m-m-my father w-w-will b-b-be w-worried," Hinata stuttered.

"..." Shino just left.

"AHHH EVERYBODY WAAAAIIITT!" Naruto pleaded as everybody left him alone. Just as he was about to tear up, he noticed Hyuuga Neji was still standing around. Naruto brightened up immediately, embracing Neji into a tight bear hug.

"NEJI THANK GOD I HAVE YOU TO SUPPORT ME ON THIS STALKING JOURNEY! NE NE NE WHAT SHALL WE DO FIRST-"

"I rather die." And within a second, Neji disappeared, a cloud of smoke appearing in his place. Naruto wailed. He was forever alone in this journey, a journey that would have to wait.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you think they really bought it?"

"Hn."

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, it wouldn't hurt to at least talk for once."

"It doesn't matter. They're not following us."

"It feels weird; keeping us a secret."

"This was _your_ idea."

"That's true...Oh no, it's almost sunrise!"

"Then hurry up, Sakura."

"Why are you so mean, Sasuke-kun?"

"That's how I make you happy."

"You're weird."

"That's why you're with me."

Sakura smiled warmly. Walking side by side, she leaned gently against Sasuke's shoulder as his hands found its ways into hers. Their hands held each other tightly, refusing to ever let go. It was a miracle not to hold onto a pair of soft, delicate hands in front of all of their friends. But it was alright. What the had was special between them. It was something they didn't want to share just yet with the world. It was something they wanted to cherish in secret, in seclusion, by themselves. Just for a moment, they wanted to be in an oasis. If they were to tell the truth, their oasis would be shattered. Labels would be placed on them. People would probably get the wrong idea. General people make terrible assumptions. And even though the two knew it would come, they didn't want it now.

Because for today, they didn't want labels on them. They didn't want people assuming what they are, because it was never steady. Their relationship was never steady, even when he first returned to Konohagakure. They had been through so much together. They've been through several stages of anger, hurt, comfort, denial, anything feeling that could ruin them. They didn't want to deal with the friends of lover question. They didn't want to deal with the question of acquaintances or couple. It didn't matter what status they had. All they knew was through their time together, from their genin days to now, they was always something special between them. There was a deep feeling for the other, a type of kindness, that they normally wouldn't reserve for others. Maybe they didn't deserve each other, but that feeling held on for each other. Even when they didn't know what it was, they could not deny that it was there. So they stopped questioning what that feeling was. Instead, they gave up on trying to find answers, letting it come to them.

Because no one can put a label in love, and that is what they were, are, and forever will be: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are in love.

The End

* * *

Ahhh I'm so sad that I finished this story! I actually really enjoyed writing this, even though it was only a side project. I'm really proud of this story as I truly felt it was a real romantic comedy. I also liked the simplicity of this story, how nothing crazy or out of control happen; it's something we see everyday. Everyday, people always wonder what kind of a relationship a boy and girl have with each other that is so special, so people come up with assumptions. Maybe it's because I've been on both sides, like Sasuke and Sakura, and the rest of the Konoa 12, that I can write this story to my potential. Nothing complicated happens in this story; this was something that I can actualyl draw from real life.

Thank you to all who have read this story and review it everytime I post up a new chapter. I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my stories, especially those who have read every single one to this date. For Naruto fans, I'm sorry that I won't be writing a new Naruto fanfiction for a while as I've fallen in love with Prince of Tennis, which I plan to be my next story. It's a Ryoma-Sakuno pairing, obviously a romantic comedy because drama is just too much. When I'm finished with PoT, I'll resume back to Naruto except this time, I want to do a NaruHina because there's so much comedic potential in that pairing. I would like to resume to SasuSaku eventually since they are my favorite Naruto pairing.

Until then, with love,

Nakoujou


End file.
